


Fun in the Afternoon

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Kwanzaa, TS Secret Santa 2016, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Written for the 2016 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days for the prompt "snowflake"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days for the prompt "snowflake"

[thunk]

[thunk]

[thunk] [thunk] [thunk]

"Jim?"

[thunk]

"Yeah."

"How many snowflakes do you think are in the average snowball?"

"What?"

"How many snowflakes? I figure you could look at a snowball and count the snowflakes in one section and then sort of extrapolate, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. In case it's escaped your notice, we're in a snowball fight and are currently getting our butts kicked by Daryl and his friends."

[thunk] [thunk] [thunk]

[thunk] [thunk]

"Your point?"

"My point--" [thunk] [thunk] "is that instead of making some ammunition to help us win, you're asking me to use my extraordinary gifts to answer some ridiculous, unanswerable question."

"Jim! I can't believe it! You finally admit that you've got an extraordinary gift. I love you, man."

"Great, Chief. Does that mean that you're going to support me and start making those snowballs?" [thunk]

"Sadly, no. Because I have a pretty extraordinary gift myself."

"Which is?"

"A big brain. And my brain says if we just surrender, we can get out of this cold snow bank and back inside Simon's warm house, where there's coffee and some awesome sweet potato coconut pie and orange-chocolate bread pudding and those other desserts on the Kwanzaa table. Maybe even get some leftover turkey croquettes or plantains, hmm?"

Jim stared at Blair for a good thirty seconds, then pulled a white handkerchief out of his back pocket and waved it overhead. As they walked stoically toward the enemy, they endured jeers and a few obligatory snowball hits [thunk] [thunk] [thunk], after which they headed in.


End file.
